


Edenclub(Hankcon/art)

by aing



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: HankxConnor - Freeform, Hannor, M/M, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aing/pseuds/aing
Summary: Hank purchases sex android to hear eyewitness accounts at Eden Club. And that Android was Connor...





	Edenclub(Hankcon/art)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://aing0v0.tumblr.com/tagged/Aing%27s-art) and [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/aing0v0)  
> Your comments helps me drawing another one!


End file.
